


Undisclosed location

by wildechilde17



Series: Starbucks and infants [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Breakfast, Colors, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildechilde17/pseuds/wildechilde17
Summary: Clintasha Advent Calendar Day Thirteen: Colors





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysLera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLera/gifts), [ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/gifts), [Olorisstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/gifts).



Days with Daddy always begin the same way, he asks a lot of questions does Daddy.

"Mornin' Curly," he says before she has had time to rub all of the crusty bits out of the corner of her eyes.  She doesn't like mornings they always seem to come too soon or too late.

She grumbles in response and climbs onto the nearest chair. "'m not Curly."

"No?" Daddy says and slides a plate of sticky pancakes in front of her, he kisses her head, flattening her orange hair down and heads back to the the frypan. It smells like eggs. She doesn't like eggs. She does like pancakes though. "Who are we today, Bee?"

"'m name’s not Bee." She likes pancakes but she doesn't like when Daddy puts the syrup on them for her. "Sticky,” she huffs 

"Last of the syrup, kiddo." He shrugs as he flips the eggy thing. "Next time you can pour." 

"'m not kiddo," she says and pushes the squishy, sticky pancake to the edge of the plate with her finger.

"What should I call you?" Daddy says when he puts his juice and his omelet on the table.

"'Lizabeth."

"It's an Elizabeth day today, huh?" he says. He reaches out and pushes one of her curls away from her eyes.

"It's my name."

"I know," Daddy smiles with bits of tomato and ham and egg on his fork. His forehead crinkles when he smiles at her. "I remember when you got it. So Elizabeth, what's your favorite food today?"

"Cheese," she says firmly.

"Cheese?" he says between chewing, "Any special kind?"

"Cheese pizza."  One leg of her pajama pants is scrunched up to her knee. The other is where it is supposed to be. She tries to push it down with her foot.

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Tumbling,” she says as she tears a little of the pancake off and pushes it to her back teeth.

"Good choice,” Daddy agrees.  Daddy has blue eyes that look just like hers and hair that is all messed up. In the mornings his chin is spikey and sometimes he rubs it against her cheek just to make her squeal. "What's your least favorite thing to do, Elizabeth?" 

Elizabeth doesn’t like this questions. She doesn’t like not liking things and not being good at things. She wrinkles her nose and kicks her foot out before answering.  Daddy doesn’t look away.  Daddy never looks away he is Mama’s hawk and he is always watching.

"Reading,” she says finally.  She likes stories but reading is too slow, she’d rather guess the word, guess the sentence, guess the story than take all the time to make the letters spell things out. She’s good at guessing. She isn’t good at spelling.

Daddy nods once, "But we do it anyway."

"Not till after breakfast.”

"After,” he smiles again, “what's your favorite color?" 

She thinks for a little bit, pushing the curls out of her own eyes this time and resting her chin on her stickiest hand. "Orange."

"Orange?” Daddy says putting his fork down, “That's new. Why orange?"

“It isn't anyone else's.”

Everyone else has their special colors, Uncle Steve has red, white and blue and Uncle Tony likes gold and red.

She looks down at the floor by the doorway where their boots are lined up.  She has two sets of boots for jumping in puddles she has purple boots for some days and red boots for other days. Daddy and Mama’s boots aren’t for jumping in puddles and they are boring and brown but next to the boots are Daddy and her day’s shoes and they are floppy and purple.

“It's okay to like the same things as other people.”

“What if,” she says, “what if people get sad if you don't pick their favorite?”

“Then they get sad. It's okay to feel sad,” Daddy says, “But you still can like what you like and grumble in the mornings. You've got to be you, everyone else is taken.” He steals a piece of pancake from her plate. “So Elizabeth, what's your favorite color?

“Today?” she says because some days feel like different color days, “Red. I like red. Red’s my favorite.”

“Red's a good choice.” Daddy says and he doesn’t look sad.  “I'm on board with red. Elizabeth?”

“Mm,” she says, licking syrup off her wrist.

“Your Mama's coming home, real soon.”

“I know,” she says because she does know but sometimes it feels like real soon is forever away.

“It's okay to feel sad, Elizabeth." 

She frowns.“ 'm not ‘lizabeth.”

“You're not?”

“You say it wrong,” she tells him, “You can use my other name.”

Daddy grins his biggest grin and scrapes the left over bits of pancakes onto his plate. “I miss her too, Lizzie Bee,” he says and gives her a big bear hug, “but she'll be home real soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying to do my best to back fill these advent prompts. I could not think up a good business trilogy for this one so instead you get a future babyfic story. Love to you all. Thank you so much for reading and commenting.


End file.
